Relation de bon voisinage
by beth juju jeny
Summary: OS pour le concours d'Allocop' écrit par Jenn de la Spanked By Edward Team. ExB - Rated M !


**E&B, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**RELATION DE BON VOISINAGE**

**Auteur: Jeny de la spanked by Edward team**

**Bêta: Juju et Beth de la Spanked Bye Edward Team**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi ;)**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**A/N :**

**Voilà ma participation au concours. D'abord un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui y ont participé, on ne s'attendait pas à ça quand on à décidé d'organiser le concours avec les filles. En tout cas soyez sûr qu'il y en aura d'autre.**

**Ensuite un gros merci à mes copines de toujours, Audrey (UASA), Juju et Beth (SBET), je vous aime les filles. ;) Et merci aussi à Sandrine qui a été la première à me donner son avis, et parce que c'est notre plus grande fan.**

**Et enfin bonne chance à tous pour le concours.**

**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_

Bella POV

Il était 2h00 du matin lorsque je sortis sur la terrasse afin de fumer une cigarette. Je travaillais sur mon bouquin depuis des heures, je n'avais pris qu'un tout petit moment en fin de journée pour grignoter quelque chose et me détendre sur un transat profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. J'avais, à ce moment là, entendu la voix aigue et nasillarde de cette pouf de Jessica Stanley. Elle était la fille de nos voisins et je n'avais jamais pu la voir. Une vraie petite prétentieuse, tout comme ses parents d'ailleurs.

Elle venait de passer la tête par-dessus la barrière de bois qui séparait nos deux jardins. « Tiens bonjour Bella. Alors tu habites toujours chez tes parents ? » Me dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Salut Jess. Ouais toujours là. Que veux tu je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir un appartement pour le moment. » _Je n'ai pas des parents qui cèdent à tous mes caprices moi._ « Et toi tu es là pour le week-end ? » Je posai la question bien que je m'en moquai comme de ma première petite culotte.

« Oui, je suis venue présenter mon nouveau petit ami à mes parents. Il sera bientôt médecin… » _Et bla bla bla…_ « Enfin tu vois quoi ? J'adore vraiment ce job, si tout va bien Eddy et moi on emménagera ensemble l'an prochain. Et toi tu as un petit ami ? » _Eddy ? C'est quoi ce prénom de macro ? J'imagine déjà le type, de toute façon pour supporter Jessica il ne faut vraiment pas être très net._

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Jess. » _J'en ai rien à foutre !_ « Non, je n'ai plus de petit ami, j'ai rompu avec Jacob il y a quelques mois, on ne s'entendait plus vraiment tous les deux, alors voilà… »

En réalité c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Bien que notre relation s'était quelque peu essoufflée ces derniers temps. L'élément déclencheur de notre séparation avait été une fille, Jacob l'avait rencontrée lors d'une soirée entre potes, et avait eu le coup de cœur pour elle. Il m'avait assuré ne pas m'avoir trompée et je le croyais, nous avions alors décidé que la meilleure solution était de se quitter avant que les choses de s'enveniment et nous étions depuis de très bons amis.

« Ah oui, Jacob. C'est cet Indien qui était au collège avec nous ? » _Mon dieu comme je déteste cette fille et ses préjugés_. J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête, ne préférant rien dire que je regretterais plus tard. « Et sinon, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je suis en train d'écrire un roman, mais je suis en panne d'inspiration, alors je sors pour me détendre les méninges. »

« Ah oui, tu écris un bouquin ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. « Et ça parle de quoi ? »

« En fait, c'est l'histoire d'une… »

« Jessy chérie ? Où es tu ? » Mme peau-de- vache- Stanley venait de sortir par la baie vitrée, visiblement à la recherche de sa 'parfaite' progéniture. « Ah ! Te voilà enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle passa à son tour la tête au dessus de la palissade. Je planquai ma cigarette, j'avais déjà subi ses affreux sermons sur les méfaits de ce 'poison', selon ses propres termes, et aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon moment pour une piqure de rappel. « Ah tien, bonjour Bella. » Me dit-elle froidement.

« Mme Stanley. Comment allez-vous ? » _Bah oui ma mère m'a appris la politesse ou comment être une parfaite hypocrite._

« Très bien. Tes parents sont toujours en voyage ? En Europe c'est ça ? »

« Oui, ils sont en Italie pour encore deux jours, ensuite ils doivent aller en Irlande, à Londres… enfin bref ils rentrent dans quinze jours. »

« C'est bien, c'est bien. » Si elle m'avait dit, « je m'en fous, » ça aurait eu le même effet. Quelle vieille bique. Elle se tourna vers Jessica. « Ma puce, le repas est prêt, va donc chercher ton petit ami. » Elle insista bien sur les derniers mots et me regarda du coin de l'œil. _Ahhhh ! Mais je m'en tape de son mec moi._

« Oui maman. A plus tard Bella et bonne chance pour ton roman. » Son ton moqueur ne m'échappa pas et ça commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. _Respires Bella, cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine._

« Bonne soirée, Isabella. » Puis elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la maison. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai la tenue de Mme Stanley, elle portait un jogging juicy rose bonbon avec l'inscription SEXY sur les fesses. Je ne pus me retenir de rire. Cette femme était vraiment extravagante et ridicule.

A ce moment là, un mouvement attira mon attention, je portai mon regard sur la façade de la maison de mes voisins ou se trouvait la fenêtre de la chambre de Jessica, et eus juste le temps d'apercevoir que quelqu'un remettait le rideau en place. Sans doute le fameux Eddy, nous observait-il. Monsieur était un futur médecin après tout, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à venir se mélanger à des gens de classe moyenne tel que moi. _Prétentieux !_

Je soufflai fortement mon agacement, et jetai un coup d'œil à ma cigarette, elle s'était entièrement consumée, pendant cette profonde et enrichissante conversation. Je l'écrasai dans le cendrier et remontai, afin de me remettre à l'écriture.

Et plusieurs heures plus tard, je n'avais toujours rien écrit de bon. Je manquais cruellement d'inspiration. De la motivation, ça j'en avais tout un tas, mais des idées, c'était autre chose.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Il était dégagé ce soir, et on distinguait très bien les étoiles. J'observai ces dernières, lorsqu'un bruit me sortit de ma contemplation.

« Pssssss. » _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ « Pssssssssss. Héééééé. Psssssssss. » Je regardai partout autour de moi, mais ne vis rien. « Pssssssssssss. Ici, la maison d'à côté. » Chuchota quelqu'un. Je plissai les yeux vers chez Jessica, et aperçus finalement une silhouette. Je m'approchai de l'inconnu.

« Bonsoir. » Dis-je.

« Shhhhhhhhhh. Moins fort, je ne voudrais pas réveiller tout le monde. » Je m'approchai un peu plus. _Mais c'est qui ce malade ?_ Sans doute Docteur Eddy en personne. Mais que faisait-il dehors à cette heure et surtout pourquoi avait-il l'air de se cacher ?

« Désolé. » Chuchotai-je à mon tour. « Vous avez un problème ? »

« Ouais, je tuerais pour une clope, je prenais l'air et j'ai sentis l'odeur. La vieille folle ne veut pas que je fume… heu… Mme Stanley, je voulais dire. » Je pouffai, il avait l'air plutôt sympa finalement.

« Et vous voulez que je vous en offre une ? Désolée c'était ma dernière. » C'était faux mais j'avais envie de le torturer un peu, il le méritait rien que pour sortir avec Jessica.

« Oh non ! » Gémit-il. « Je suis maudit, ce week-end est déjà assez cauchemardesque comme ça. » A ce moment là, j'eus pitié de lui. J'imaginais assez bien ce à quoi pouvait ressembler deux jours dans ce repère de sorcières.

« Je plaisante. » Ricanai-je. « Elles sont dans la cuisine. Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

« Oh merci, merci. Je ne bouge pas. » Je trottinai jusqu'à la cuisine. Il restait 3 cigarettes dans mon paquet, mais j'en avais un autre dans ma chambre. Je retournai dans le jardin, et rejoignis mon voisin par alliance.

« Tenez. » Je lui tendis le paquet. « J'en ai d'autre. Si jamais l'affreuse belle mère vous fait des misères vous aurez toujours ça. » Il prit le paquet, et en sortit une. Je lui tendis mon briquet afin qu'il puisse l'allumer.

« Merci. » Dit-il tout en recrachant la fumée d'une façon extatique. « Huuuuum, c'est trop bon. »

« Celle du soir c'est la meilleure. »

« Exactement. » Je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix même sans le voir. « Tu es Bella c'est ça ? Oh je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Ouais bien sûr. Et oui je suis Bella. Et toi tu es Eddy ? » Il grogna visiblement mécontent.

« Non c'est Edward en fait. Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça et j'ai beau le répéter rien à faire. » Oh oh ! Je sentais que leurs rapports avaient l'air un peu plus compliqué que ce que Jessica avait bien voulu me dire.

« Enchantée Edward. Et, désolée, je ne savais pas. »

« C'est pas de ta faute. Enchanté également. » Il tourna la tête vers la maison de sa petite amie. « Ecoutes, j'ai peur que l'affreuse belle mère, comme tu dis, ne se réveille. Il fait doux ce soir, ça te dirais d'aller marcher ? On pourrait discuter. » Je fus surprise par sa demande, mais étonnement j'en avais envie.

« Ok. Je vais chercher un gilet. Attends-moi devant la maison. »

Je montai jusqu'à ma chambre et attrapai ma veste, au moment de redescendre je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenu, je portai un vieux pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur blanc, pas de sous vêtement, je n'allai pas sortir comme ça. Je fis donc demi-tour et enfilai rapidement une culotte et un jean. Pour le reste ça ferait bien l'affaire, c'était juste une promenade après tout, pas un rendez vous galant.

Je le rejoignis donc devant la maison, il m'attendait, assis sur le muret.

« Me voilà. » Il se retourna et je pus enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. En effet la rue était éclairée par les lampadaires et je restai interdite un moment devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Il était tout simplement parfait, de mon point de vue en tout cas. Grand, bien bâtit, ni trop mince, ni trop musclé, de splendide cheveux blonds vénitien, un visage magnifiquement proportionné, la peau blanche sans défaut.

Je fus tirée de ma contemplation par sa voix, même sa voix était belle, douce et viril en même temps. « On y va ? » Il me souriait et qu'elle sourire. _Non Bella, il est avec Jessica !_

« C'est parti. » Je commençai à marcher, il me suivit. Une fois éloignés de la maison, je repris la parole. « Alors si Mme Stanley est l'affreuse bella mère. Ça fait de toi Cendrillon, faisant le mur pour aller au bal ? »

Il rit, douce mélodie à mon oreille. « C'est ça. »

« Et donc Jessica serait le prince charmant. »

Il grimaça, il est vrai que pour moi Jessica n'avait rien de charmant. « Non ! Elle ce serait plutôt une des demi-sœurs, Anastasie ou Javotte. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, aussi bien à cause du fait qu'il connaisse les prénoms des demi-sœurs du célèbre conte de Disney qu'au fait de les comparer à cette pimbêche de Jessica. « Tu connais bien tes classiques à ce que je vois. »

« Oui, ma sœur Alice, m'a forcé à les regarder un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque nous étions enfants. » Il secoua la tête, sans doute pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir de son esprit. « Non, en fait dans ce cas, c'est plutôt toi… mon prince charmant. » Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué leurs couleurs. Ils étaient d'un magnifique gris bleuté, de vrais bijoux.

Je bafouillais. « Je… j'comprends pas ? »

« J'ai fait le mur, comme tu dis, pour m'échapper avec toi. Bon, nous n'allons pas au bal, mais se bal…ader, c'est pareil. Et puis, tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Devant mon expression d'interrogation, il s'expliqua. « Les cigarettes. C'est un de mes seuls pêchés, le week-end est suffisamment dur, sans en plus me priver de ça. »

Je ris de nouveau de sa mine dépitée. « Ok, si tu veux. Par contre désolée mais Mustang, mon fidèle cheval blanc est au garage pour sa révision. »

« Tu sais quoi on est au XXIème siècle après tout, on prendra le mien, c'est le gris garé devant le château. »

« Oh ! Je pourrais le monter ? » Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire, je me mis à rougir furieusement, j'essayai donc de me rattraper. « La conduire ! Est-ce que je pourrais la conduire, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Il essayait visiblement de se retenir de rire. « Normalement, je ne partage pas, mais je ferais un effort pour toi. » Mon cerveau devait vraiment être dérangé, parce que celui-ci trouva un tout autre sens à ses paroles.

Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes déjà et arrivions près du stade de la ville.

« Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller t'asseoir ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers le portail et le poussai afin que nous puissions pénétrer sur le terrain de football. Nous avancions encore un peu, puis je décidai de m'arrêter au milieu de la pelouse.

Edward POV

Nous venions de nous installer sur l'herbe, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre. Elle était vraiment sublime. Je l'avais observé de la fenêtre un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pendant qu'elle discutait avec Jess. Mais de près elle était encore plus belle. Tout le contraire de Jessica, qui elle était superficielle et fade.

Elle avait de magnifique cheveux brun, légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un visage qui aurait inspiré un chef d'œuvre à n'importe quel peintre, et son corps était parfait, avec des formes juste là où il faut, tout à fait à mon gout. Et enfin ses yeux, j'avais eu le loisir de plonger dedans tout à l'heure lorsque je lui avais dit qu'elle était mon prince charmant, ils étaient bleu lavande, profonds et envoutants. Un accident aurait bien put se produire devant moi à ce moment là, je n'y aurais même pas fait attention.

Après l'avoir espionnée derrière les rideaux, un peu plus tôt, j'étais descendu au salon rejoindre la famille Adams comme je les avais surnommés pour moi-même. J'avais entendu Morticia parler de l'autre _raté d'à côté_ qui vivait toujours chez ses parents, qui ne publierait jamais son bouquin, qui s'était fait larguée, bref une vraie langue de vipère, et Jessica qui rigolait niaisement en acquiesçant à tout ce que sa tordue de mère bavait. Gomez quand à lui n'avait pas bougé de sur le canapé, en pleine contemplation de la télévision, depuis notre arrivé la veille. Manquait plus qu'une bière et un donuts et on en faisait le sosie officiel d'Homer Simpson. _Famille de fous._

Je décidai d'interrompre les deux mégères, même si je ne connaissais pas la fille d'à côté, je ne supportais pas de les entendre parler d'elle de cette manière, quelque chose chez elle me donnait envie de la protéger et je ne pouvais me l'expliquer. Après tout, je n'avais fait que l'apercevoir à travers la fenêtre.

« Oh Eddy, mon chou tu es là. » Je leur offris un sourire forcé à toutes les deux, bien que mon envie de les gifler l'une après l'autre était très forte. _Heureusement que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent._

« Nous allons pouvoir dîner Edward. » Mme Stanley avait dit ça avec un faux accent bourgeois qui la rendait encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de s'habiller. Je frissonnai en me disant que c'est sans doute à ça que Jessica ressemblerait dans quelques années. Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui parle, pour mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Nous prenions tous les 4 places à la table de la salle à manger. M. Stanley face à sa femme mais surtout à son écran plat, et moi face à leur fille. Les plats avaient déjà été servis et je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser le nez en voyant et en sentant ce qui serait notre dîner ce soir. Moi qui étais habitué au bon petit plat de ma mère, j'avais bien peur que mon estomac ne puisse le supporter.

Le repas fut un vrai supplice, Jessica et sa génitrice avaient passé leur temps à critiquer et à commenter les derniers ragots de la ville. Quand au chef de famille il ne m'avait pas décroché une parole bien trop absorbé par Saturday night live _(A/N : émission de variété américaine)_. Quand à la nourriture le gout était encore pire que l'odeur ou l'aspect. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais mangé, et franchement je ne préférais pas le savoir.

Une fois le dessert, difficilement avalé, je feignis la fatigue afin de pouvoir être enfin tranquille. Je montai à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre 'de princesse' de Jessica, sortis un bouquin de mon sac de voyage et m'installa dans le lit, non sans avoir enlevé quelques dizaines de coussins et de peluches qui se trouvaient là. _Ridicule !_

Je devais lire depuis bien 1h lorsque Jess monta se coucher. Elle alla dans la salle de bain se changer pour la nuit, sans m'adresser un regard, puis revint, vêtu d'une nuisette en dentelle. Je pesai le pour et le contre, certes, sans maquillage elle était assez effrayante, mais la nuisette était assez sexy. Oh et puis mince, ça devait bien faire 15 jours que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, j'avais des besoins comme tout le monde. _Tu n'auras qu'à penser que c'est la jolie voisine._

Elle s'installa donc près de moi, elle fouilla dans sa table de chevet, et en sortit un masque de nuit, comme celui que l'on met dans les avions, et après l'avoir posé sur ses yeux, elle se coucha en me tournant le dos. Je m'approchai alors d'elle et passai un bras autour de sa taille. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix.

« N'y pense même pas Eddy, papa et maman dorment à côté. » Et sur ce elle tendit le bras vers la lampe de chevet et éteignit la lumière.

Je me retrouvai dans le noir, comme un idiot, mon livre à la main, tout habillé. Je n'étais pas fâché qu'elle m'ait repoussé, parce que franchement même en pensant à la fille d'à côté, je n'étais pas certain que j'aurais eu le force de le faire. Je posai mon bouquin par terre et attendis, je n'avais vraiment pas sommeil. Lorsque j'entendis un léger ronflement à côté de moi, je me levai discrètement et sortis de la chambre, puis je me faufilai en bas, pour finir par sortir dans le jardin.

Je m'installai sur un transat et levai les yeux au ciel pour observer les étoiles. C'est alors que je sentis la fumée de cigarette. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, Jessica m'avait interdit de fumer pendant le week-end, m'expliquant que sa mère y était farouchement opposée. Je n'avais même pas eu l'autorisation d'emmener ne serait ce qu'un paquet ou un briquet, des fois qu'elle le découvrirait.

Je me levai et suivis l'odeur. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'aperçus, la jolie voisine, elle était là, fumant tranquillement, inconsciente de sa chance. J'aurai pu ignorer l'odeur et faire demi-tour, mais j'avais aussi une terrible envie de lui parler. Je me lançai donc.

« Pssssss. » Elle n'avait apparemment pas entendu. « « Pssssssssss. Héééééé. Psssssssss. » Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais évidemment ne me voyait pas dans le noir. « Pssssssssssss. Ici, la maison d'à côté. » Chuchotai-je. Elle comprit enfin et s'approcha de moi.

« Bonsoir » dit-elle.

« Shhhhhhhhhh. Moins fort, je ne voudrais pas réveiller tout le monde. » Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de devoir remonter me coucher. Pas maintenant qu'elle était là. _Bravo Edward, elle va te prendre pour un retardé._

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

« Désolée. » Elle chuchotait aussi désormais. « Vous avez un problème ? »

« Ouais, je tuerais pour une clope, je prenais l'air et j'ai sentis l'odeur. La vieille folle ne veut pas que je fume… heu… Mme Stanley, je voulais dire. » Elle pouffa de rire. _De mieux en mieux, Edward !_

« Et vous voulez que je vous en offre une ? Désolée, c'était ma dernière. »

« Oh non ! » Gémis-je. « Je suis maudit, ce week-end est déjà assez cauchemardesque comme ça. »

« Je plaisante. » _Elle se fout de moi ma parole_. Je sentais que cette fille allait me plaire. Elles sont dans la cuisine. Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

« Oh merci, merci. Je bouge pas. » Elle trottina jusqu'à chez elle et disparut dans la maison. _Peut être que les choses allaient s'arranger finalement_. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes.

« Tenez. » Elle me tendit un paquet. « J'en ai d'autres. Si jamais l'affreuse belle mère vous fait des misères vous aurez toujours ça. » Je ris en entendant le surnom qu'elle venait de donner à Mme Stanley, ça lui allait parfaitement bien.

Je pris le paquet et en sortit une cigarette. Elle me tendit son briquet et je m'empressai de l'allumer. « Merci. » Dis-je tout en recrachant la fumée avec délectation. «Huuuuum, c'est trop bon. »

« Celle du soir, après manger, est vraiment la meilleure. »

« Exactement. » Je souris c'était effectivement ce que je me disais toujours. « Tu es Bella c'est ça ? Oh je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Ouais bien sûr. Et oui je suis Bella. Et toi tu es Eddy ? » Je grognai, en entendant ce surnom ridicule que Jessica me donnait. « Non c'est Edward en fait. Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça et j'ai beau le répéter rien à faire. »

Elle eut l'air gêné. « Enchantée Edward. Et, désolée, je ne savais pas. »

« C'est pas de ta faute. Enchanté également. » Je tournai la tête vers la maison des Stanley.

« Ecoutes, j'ai peur que l'affreuse belle mère, comme tu dis, ne se réveille. Il fait doux ce soir, ça te dirais d'aller marcher ? On pourrait discuter. » Je fus surpris de mon audace.

« Ok. Je vais chercher un gilet. Attends-moi devant la maison. » Elle avait dit oui ! _Le vent tourne pour moi on dirait._

Je longeais l'allée jusqu'à la route et alla m'asseoir sur le muret devant chez Bella. Quelques instants plus tard j'entendis sa voix.

« Me voilà. » Je me retournai et la vie enfin vraiment à la lumière. Elle était superbe et elle sentait bon. Il fallait que l'on s'éloigne de la maison des horreurs, parce que si je craquais et que je finissais par lui sauter dessus, je préférais le faire loin d'ici.

Je m'arrachais donc à ma contemplation et lui dit. « On y va. »

« C'est parti. » Me répondit-elle.

Et voilà pourquoi j'étais là, assis dans le gazon légèrement humide d'un stade de foot avec en face de moi la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Alors, comment se passe ton week-end ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je grimaçai, « Affreux, tout est affreux. Les parents de Jessica, la nourriture… tout… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. » Je la regardai dans les yeux et la vis rougir, puis elle baissa la tête. _Bravo Cullen tu lui as fait peur._

« Depuis quand tu sors avec Jess ? »

« Quelques mois, je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais en vacances en Floride au printemps dernier, elle était là pour le boulot. »

« Elle m'a dit que vous alliez bientôt emménager ensemble. »

Je faillis m'étouffer. « Quoi ? On a jamais parlé de ça… en fait, pour être honnête, j'avais décidé de la quitté, et puis elle m'a parlé de ce séjour chez ses parents, de combien c'était important pour elle, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. Je me suis dit que peut être, j'allais changer d'avis, que je retrouverais celle que j'avais connu… mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Eh bien, au début elle était vraiment adorable, on a beaucoup parlé, et je la trouvais intéressante. Il s'est avéré qu'elle venait de Seattle, là où se trouve ma fac. On a décidé de se revoir, une fois de retour chez nous, et c'est ce qu'on a fait, on est sortit, plusieurs fois, je la trouvais drôle. Les choses sont donc devenues un peu plus sérieuse. » Je m'arrêtai une seconde, Bella semblait captivée par ce que je lui disais, alors je poursuivis, « et puis, un jour, elle m'a présentée sa meilleure amie, Lauren, et là je ne l'ai pas reconnue, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux, elle devenait une vraie peste, narcissique, tout à fait le genre de fille que je déteste. »

« Lauren… » Cracha Bella avec un air de dégout sur le visage.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Ouais, elle aussi était au lycée avec nous, je la déteste. Mais vas-y continu. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Bref, une fois Lauren partie je retrouvais la Jessica que j'appréciais, je me disais qu'elle était naturelle avec moi et superficielle avec son amie. Mais, je me suis rendu compte ensuite, que c'était le contraire, que c'était avec moi qu'elle était fausse. Ma sœur, Alice, l'a tout de suite compris, lorsqu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois, mais je n'écoutais pas. Avec le temps sa vraie personnalité a pris le dessus, elle est devenue capricieuse, colérique, chiante. Et puis, rien n'est naturel chez elle, ses seins sont faux, elle a des rajouts dans les cheveux, elle se maquille trop, abuse des UV, enfin tu vois bien, le genre de détails qu'on ne remarque qu'avec le temps. »

« Il y a son nez aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, elle se l'est fait refaire en 2ème année. »

« Je le crois pas, finalement le seul truc naturel chez elle, c'est ses yeux. » Je secouai la tête n'en revenant toujours pas.

« En fait… non, désolée, mais elle porte des lentilles de couleurs, normalement elle a les yeux marrons pas verts. »

« Oh mon dieu, » gémis-je. « Je sors avec Super Jamie. »

Elle rit. « Du coup ce week-end ne va pas te faire changer d'avis, tu vas la quitter ? »

« Oh que oui. C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais, ce soir, je l'ai entendu parler de toi avec sa mère, elles étaient tellement méchantes, que je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant. Ouais dès lundi je mets fin à tout ce cirque. »

« Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'elles ont dit de si méchant sur moi ? » J'hésitai à tout lui raconter, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, cette fille avait l'air tellement gentil.

« Elles ont parlé de ton roman…elles ont dit que tu ne le finirais jamais, mais ne les écoute pas. Elles sont juste jalouses. » Et je le pensais vraiment, Bella semblait vraiment être une fille intelligente avec la tête sur les épaules, pas une simple rêveuse sans ambition.

« Non, elles ont raison, je ne trouve pas l'inspiration, j'ai pris un congé sabbatique de 6 mois pour l'écrire, ça en fait déjà 3 et rien. » Elle poussa un profond soupir. Je décidai de changer un peu de sujet.

« Et sinon, tu fais quoi comme boulot ? »

« Je travaille dans un boite de publicité. J'aime beaucoup ce que je fait, mais après ma séparation je me suis dit 'mince, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie'. J'ai toujours adoré écrire, et lire. Alors au lieu de prendre un appartement, je suis retourné chez mes parents, j'ai donné mon congé à mon patron, et je me suis lancée. Mais visiblement j'avais tort. »

« Je t'admire, tu sais, je veux dire, prendre autant de risques pour vivre de sa passion, c'est très courageux. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'inspiration, et que ton roman aura beaucoup de succès. »

« Tu dis ça pour être polie. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit à ce moment là, mais je ressentis le besoin de la réconforter, je lui pris donc la main et lui dis, « Non, je le pense vraiment Bella, je suis plutôt bon pour cerner les gens, et tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de formidable, ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire. »

« Dis le gars qui se tape Super Jamie. »

Je ris, mais gardai sa main dans la mienne. « Ok, je te l'accorde, pour ce coup là, je n'ai pas été très perspicace, mais pour toi je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda intensément avant de murmurer, « Merci. »

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de mes études, de ma famille, de ses parents, qui avaient l'air d'être des gens vraiment charmants, de son ancien petit ami aussi et enfin de mes futurs ex beaux parents farfelus.

« Oh, tu as vu ce qu'elle portait ce soir, ce truc rose, j'ai bien cru m'étouffer lorsque je l'ai vu descendre dans cette tenue. » J'étais littéralement mort de rire en repensant au jogging de Mme Stanley.

« Ouiiii ! Cette femme n'a vraiment honte de rien. »

« Le mot _sexy_ n'aura définitivement plus le même sens pour moi. »

« Mais tu sais je l'ai vu dans des tenues encore bien pire. »

« Pire ? Je demande à voir. En fait non, j'aurais trop peur de devenir aveugle. »

Elle riait à en pleurer avant même de commencer à me raconter son histoire. «Il y a eu cette fois, c'était pour la fête d'Halloween du quartier l'an dernier. Elle est arrivée déguisée… attention prépare toi… en lapin de playboy, avec les oreilles, les bas résilles, tout. » Je me figeai, et l'image de Mme Stanley en petite tenue avec une boule de poil scotché sur les fesses me traversa l'esprit. _Brrrrrrrr !_

« Moi je n'y étais pas, mais mon père a eu l'intelligence de prendre des photos avec son téléphone, pour me les montrer. C'était tellement drôle, que j'ai bien cru me faire pipi dessus. »

« Ouais, j'imagine que ça devait être assez ridicule. »

« Plus que ça. En fait c'était à un tel point qu'on avait l'intention de les développer et d'en faire nos cartes de vœux cette année là. Mais ma mère a dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'il fallait qu'on grandisse un peu. Quelle rabat-joie ! »

« Tu t'entendrais beaucoup avec Emmett, c'est tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il aime faire. »

« Vraiment ? En tout cas si un jour tu as besoin de la faire chanter, pour une raison ou une autre, on a gardé des preuves. »

« Merci, j'y penserais. »

Nous parlions depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant, et j'ignorais quelle heure il pouvait être, mais je m'en moquais, je me sentais bien avec Bella. Elle était totalement différente de Jessica, et j'en avais la certitude cette fois.

Tout à coup, un bruit nous fit sursauter, et il se mit à pleuvoir. La pluie ? Mais il n'y avait aucun nuage.

« Mince ! L'arrosage automatique. Viens on va s'abriter sous les tribunes. »

Elle se leva et se m'y à courir vers une sorte de cabane en bois où étaient installés quelques banc. Je la suivis, et le temps d'y être, nous étions tous les deux complètement trempés.

« Wahou ! Ça rév… » Je ne pus finir ma phrase car mes yeux venaient de se poser sur le t-shirt blanc de Bella, qui était désormais totalement transparent et lui collait à la peau et, oh mon dieu, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Se demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, elle leva la tête vers moi, puis suivit mon regard vers sa poitrine.

Elle bégaya. « Je… j'étais en pyjama… j'ai pas eu le temps… je… désolée. »

Désolée ?? Moi je ne l'étais pas du tout à en croire la bosse qui venait de se former dans mon jean. A partir de ce moment, je ne fus plus capable de garder le contrôle de mon corps et je me jetai sur elle afin de l'embrasser. D'abord surprise, elle finit par mettre autant d'ardeur que moi dans le baiser.

Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, je lui dis, « Ne t'excuses pas, tu es magnifique. »

Cette fois ce fut à elle de se jeter sur moi, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et colla son corps au mien. Moi, je glissai une main sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos, et je posai l'autre sur ses fesses. Elle gémit dans ma bouche, en sentant mon érection. Sa langue se mélangeant avec la mienne et la chaleur de sa peau sous mes doigts, l'avait fait augmenté.

Bella s'écarta brutalement de moi et me demanda, « Et Jessica ? »

« Je vais la quitter, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé en fait. Mais je comprendrais que ça te gêne. » _Faites que ça ne la gêne pas, s'il vous plaît !!!_

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre et après quelques secondes de réflexion elle enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber au sol. « Et puis merde, c'est pas comme si on était copine, je la déteste. » Sur ces belles paroles, elle se colla de nouveau à moi avant de reprendre mes lèvres d'assaut. _Merci mon dieu, je promets de prier tous les soirs désormais._

Elle tremblait, sans doute à cause de ses vêtements mouillés, alors j'attrapais lentement les bords de sa camisole et voyant qu'elle ne m'arrêtait pas, je lui retirai rapidement. _Tout ça pour moi, ne suis-je pas le gars le plus chanceux de la terre ?_ Elle avait vraiment un très beau corps, et rien d'artificielle. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ce que ça faisait de goûter de vrais seins, il y avait bien trop longtemps.

Au moment où ma bouche entra en contact avec son téton, elle gémit très fortement et s'agrippa à mes épaules. Je les goutai l'un puis l'autre avant de venir lui déposer de légers baisers dans le cou. _Délicieux_. Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi et me regarda intensément.

« Tu sais je suis pour l'égalité des sexes. »

Je restai confus à peine quelques secondes, juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Oh, ça ! » Fis en désignant mon pull du doigt. « Je commence à avoir chaud effectivement, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. » Elle rit et vint passer ses mains sous mon pull, les remontant jusqu'à mes aisselles, je levai les bras et elle passa mon vêtement au dessus de ma tête. J'avais fermé les yeux à ce moment là et lorsque je les rouvris, je la surpris me détaillant avec application.

« Tu es très… beau. » J'avais souvent entendu cette phrase, mais elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sincère qu'à ce moment précis.

« Pas autant que toi, Bella. » Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais il y avait une sorte de connexion entre nous, quelque chose de fort, comme on ne voit que dans les films.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de moi et commença à me caresser le ventre, puis le torse, elle laissait glisser ses doigts sur ma peau, lentement, avant d'approcher sa bouche de mes pectoraux qu'elle commença à embrasser et à lécher. Puis comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt, elle se mit à sucer mes tétons, et putain, j'avais été surpris au début mais j'avais aussitôt sentit mon sexe se durcir encore, pour être franc je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà été autant. _(A/N : Petite pensée à mes chéries. Souvenir de vacances. Lol !! R/N : Oh punaise, elles vont se demander ce qu'on a pu faire pdt ces vacances...)_

« Bella. » Gémis-je. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire, avant de se remettre à la tâche. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur mes abdominaux qu'elle lécha sensuellement. Elle continuait de descendre, lentement, alternant entre, petits coups de langues, doux baisers et légers mordillements. Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture de mon jean, elle passa son nez sur la partie sensible de mon aine, ce qui me fit frémir.

« Je peux ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me désignant mon pantalon.

« Fais comme chez toi. » _Oh oui ! Je suis tout à toi._

Elle caressa d'abord mon entrejambe à travers le tissu puis défit le premier bouton avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Puis elle plongea la main dans mon boxer pour se saisir de mon sexe.

« Tu es tellement chaud. »

« Huuuuuuum ! » Fut la seule chose que je réussi à répondre, car elle commença à me masser doucement.

Il fallait que je réagisse et tout de suite, avant de perdre totalement pied.

Je retirai donc sa main de mon sous vêtement et lui murmura, « à mon tour, égalité des sexes tu te souviens. »

Je répétai donc ses gestes précédents, à la seule exception que moi, je lui retirai complètement son jean. _Plus grande marge de manœuvre._

« Héééé ! Ce n'est pas très juste. » Elle avait dit ça avec une moue enfantine, qui me fit sourire.

« Patience jeune fille. »

Je glissai à mon tour mes doigts dans sa petite culotte. Elle était également très chaude, et terriblement mouillée aussi. Je lui massai le clitoris, tout en reprenant sa bouche. Elle se mit à gémir, j'étais terriblement excitée et je la voulais plus que tout.

Je quittai ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers la pelouse, l'arrosage automatique s'était arrêté. Je la soulevai donc par les hanches, elle comprit mon intention et enroula ses jambes autour de moi.

Je fis quelques pas et la déposai sur l'herbe humide.

« Tu as un préservatif ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Dans mon portefeuilles. » Heureusement que j'en avais toujours sur moi.

« Alors prends le et enlèves tes fringues, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant. »

Je ris de son empressement et de son ton autoritaire, mais m'exécutai docilement.

Je jetai le petit bout de latex près de sa main et une fois nue je m'allongeai près d'elle. Elle le ramassa se mit à genoux et déchira l'emballage et avant de me mettre la protection, elle me prit rapidement dans sa bouche. Wow ! Jessica ne voulait jamais me faire de fellation, trop dégoutant selon elle et là, je n'avais même pas besoin de demander.

Quand elle eut terminé, je la repoussai sur le dos, et lui enlevai rapidement sa culotte. Je voulais la gouter moi aussi, et c'est ce que je fis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de lui faire l'amour.

Je la pénétrai donc et nous poussâmes tous les deux un soupir de plaisir. Elle était encore plus chaude comme ça, autour de moi, tout autour.

« Edward, s'il te plaît. » Gémit-elle.

Je commençai donc à m'activer, je lui donnai des coups de reins plus ou moins forts jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'implore d'aller plus vite. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien lui refuser, et en plus, j'avais ce besoin primaire de posséder complètement son corps. Je m'enfonçai en elle avec vigueur, savourant le bien être que cela me procurait. Bella haletai de plaisir sous moi, et je n'étais pas en reste.

« Edward, c'est trop bon, continue, plus fort. »

« Tout ce que tu veux Bella. » Je redoublai encore d'intensité.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous faisions l'amour, mais j'étais désormais en sueur, tout comme Bella. J'aurais tout donné pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais je n'allais pas pouvoir durer encore longtemps. Heureusement ou malheureusement, je sentis les muscles de Bella se resserrer autour de moi. Elle se mit à trembler et à gémir fortement, puis elle m'agrippa les fesses. C'est à ce moment là, que moi aussi je vins dans un long grognement.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme aussi fort et aussi long.

Je m'écroulai à côté d'elle, et une fois que j'eus retrouvé mes esprits je retirai le préservatif et le jetai dans l'herbe.

Je me tournai vers Bella, pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle était comme figée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ? »

« On devrait rentrer. » Puis elle se leva et alla ramasser ses affaires pour pouvoir se rhabiller.

Elle regrettait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal en le réalisant, parce que pour moi ça avait été la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie, et parce que je n'avais qu'une envie la revoir et apprendre à la connaitre. J'étais sûr d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur en Bella, ce qui aurait bien fait rire ma sœur, parce que je m'étais toujours foutu d'elle, lorsqu'elle me parlait de grand amour et de coup de foudre.

Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, soit elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments et ce n'était que du sexe pour elle, soit elle se sentait coupable malgré le fait qu'elle n'aime pas du tout Jessica. Oui, ça devait surement être la deuxième solution, je ne pouvais pas me tromper, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ma décision était prise, j'allais quitter Jess de ce pas, enfin j'allais peut être attendre qu'il fasse jour, et ensuite tout faire pour conquérir le cœur de Bella.

Pour le moment je rassemblais mes vêtements et les passai rapidement, puis suivis Bella jusque chez elle, priant pour que ça ne soit pas un adieu, mais un simple au revoir.

Bella POV

Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? Malgré le plaisir intense qu'Edward m'avait donné, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Ok, je détestais Jessica, mais elle avait l'air vraiment amoureuse. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? Je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle finalement. J'étais comme toutes ses filles que je méprise, une salope !

Edward dut remarquer mon trouble car il me demanda, « Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ? »

« On devrait rentrer. » Sur ces quelques mots, je me mis à ramasser mes vêtements et à me rhabiller. Il en fit de même et nous rentrâmes en silence jusqu'à chez moi.

Une fois devant la maison, Edward prit la parole. « Ecoute Bella… »

Je le coupai d'un geste de la main. « On a fait une erreur. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, j'ai beau ne pas aimer Jessica, elle ne mérite pas ça pour autant. »

« Mais Bella… » Le ton de sa voix paraissait tellement désespéré que j'en eu un pincement au cœur.

Je l'arrêtai à nouveau. « Je suis désolé Edward. » J'avais les larmes aux yeux et il dut le voir, car il n'insista pas. Je lui tournai le dos et courus presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Pas une fois je ne me retournai, j'avais bien trop peur de craquer et de ne plus pouvoir le quitter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me laissai aller, et pleurai à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil pour un gars que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures et que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais ? Peut être parce que je me sentais horriblement coupable. Mais je savais tout au fond de moi que c'est parce que, tout à l'heure, il s'était passé quelque chose de spéciale entre nous, de fort, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter que ce soit déjà terminé.

Je soufflai profondément, essuyai les quelques larmes encore sur mon visage et montai me coucher.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers 11h00 avec l'impression d'avoir très peu dormi. Les quelques rares moments où j'avais trouvé le sommeil, avaient été peuplés de rêves d'Edward et moi et le reste du temps, je l'avais passé à me tourner et retourner dans mon lit.

Je me levai et allai directement à la douche, espérant me détendre un peu. Ce fut peine perdu, je me sentais encore plus mal. Je n'avais pas suffisamment le moral pour me mettre à l'écriture aujourd'hui, alors, pour me changer les idées, je décidais d'aller faire un tour en bord de mer. Le bruit des vagues et l'odeur des embruns avaient toujours réussi à m'apaiser.

Je descendis les escaliers et au moment où je passai devant la porte d'entrer, je remarquai qu'un mot avait été glissé dessous. Sur l'enveloppe il était simplement écrit **Bella** et je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. J'hésitai longuement et finis par la glisser dans ma poche, remettant à plus tard la décision de la lire ou pas.

Je sortis de chez moi. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas, que j'aperçus Jessica. Elle était assise sur les marches devant la maison de ses parents et elle semblait pleurer. Je fus pris de panique. _Et s'il lui avait tout dit. _

Je m'approchai malgré tout, elle avait la tête posée sur les genoux et je pouvais entendre distinctement ses sanglots.

Je posai une main sur son épaule. « Jess. » Elle sursauta et leva ses yeux rougit vers moi. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

Elle renifla. « Edward m'a quittée ce matin, pourtant tout allait bien. Je ne comprends pas. »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, soulagée, et lui caressa le genou. « Ça va aller, tu verras. »

« Non, ça ne va pas aller. » _Bravo, Bella tu es fière de toi ?_ « Tu ne te rends pas compte. Des années à sortir avec des ratés, pour enfin trouver le bon. » _Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ « Et moi je le laisser filer. » _J'ai honte, j'ai ho…_ « Un médecin Bella, un putain de futur médecin. » _Quoi ?_

« Euh… Je ne comprends pas. » _Je suis même complètement perdue._

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, excuses moi, mais tu as toujours été une perdante. » _Hein ?_ « Quelle est le meilleure moyen d'avoir un belle maison avec piscine, une grosse voiture, des fringues de créateurs ? » Elle me regarda, apparemment je devais répondre.

« Eh bien, en travaillant dur ? »

Elle éclata de rire. « Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu peux être naïve. _» Ok je commence à beaucoup moins me sentir coupable tout à coup._ « Le meilleur moyen c'est de faire un bon mariage. »

« Un mariage d'intérêt ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi se marier sinon, si c'est avec un minable? » _Bah oui, Bella voyons !_

« Je sais pas… l'amour. » Elle me rigola au nez de nouveau.

« L'amour, mais que tu es drôle. » _Je vais te faire montrer à quel point je suis drôle, espèce de petite garce._

« Alors tu n'aimais pas Edward ? » Il fallait que je pose la question pour être sûre.

« Bien sûr que non. En fait… » Elle se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota, « Il n'était pas très doué au lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » _Oh merde ! Je suis, mais alors, pas du tout d'accord. _

« Alors tu étais prête à rester avec un mec, avec qui tu ne prends même pas ton pied et que tu n'aimes pas, juste parce que c'est un futur médecin ? »

« Ouais. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne couchais qu'avec lui. » _QUOI ????_

« Pardon ? »

« Tu te souviens de Mike Newton ? » Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce gros porc de Newton, j'avais accepté d'aller au cinéma avec lui, après qu'il ait lourdement insisté pendant plusieurs semaines, lorsque nous étions au lycée. Les lumières s'étaient à peine éteintes qu'il avait commencé à essayer de me tripoter. Je lui avais donné un bon coup de coude dans les dents, et m'étais tirée après lui avoir versé mon soda sur la tête. Après ça, il ne s'était plus approché de moi.

« Vaguement. »

« On se voit souvent… lui et moi. » Elle me donna un regard suggestif. _La salope !_

« Tu trompais ton petit ami avec Mike, pendant tout se temps ? » J'étais mélangée entre le soulagement et le dégout. _Je veux dire, Mike !_

« On se voit une ou deux fois par semaine, et il est un putain de bon coup. _» Mais dans quel monde elle vit cette folle ? Edward nul et Mike bon ?_ « D'ailleurs, il doit bientôt passer me chercher, je ne fais pas trop peur ? » _Pas plus que d'habitude._

« Tu es parfaite. » Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

« Il a dit qu'il allait me consoler… » Elle pouffa comme une débile. « Enfin je te passe les détails. » _Alléluia !_ « Je sais que pour toi ça doit être le désert niveau sexe depuis que tu as rompu avec l'Indien. Je sais pas comment tu fais.» La pauvre si elle savait que je me suis envoyée en l'air cette nuit avec son futur médecin, elle ferait tout de suite moins la maligne.

« Je vais te laisser. Amuses toi bien. » Je me levai.

« Oh ça oui. » _Beurk !_

A ce moment là, une voiture se gara devant chez elle. Enfin on aurait plutôt dit une fusée. Elle avait des flammes peintes sur les portières, des néons rouges sous les bas de caisses, et un aileron à l'arrière. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Mike en sortir. _Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas_, pensais-je.

« Isabella. Tu es magnifique. »

« Restes loin de moi Newton. Je suis sûr que tu tomberas beaucoup moins de fille avec une dent en moins. » Il parut me prendre au sérieux car il eut un mouvement de recul.

Jessica courut vers lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. _Prenez vous une chambre, bordel !_

« Salut vous deux. » Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de me répondre trop pressés de partir faire leur petite affaire. _Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, pas vrai ?_

Je pris donc le chemin de la plage, le vent s'était levé et je plongeai les mains dans mes poches pour me réchauffer. Je sentis quelque chose et me souvins aussitôt de la lettre d'Edward. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, maintenant que tout soupçon de culpabilité m'avait quitté, de savoir ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

Je déchirais rapidement l'enveloppe et me mit à lire.

**Bella,**

**D'abord je voudrais que tu saches que je ne regrette rien de ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Cette nuit a été merveilleuse, tu as été merveilleuse. Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable vis-à-vis de Jessica, et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir mis dans cette situation.**

**Saches que je l'ai quitté ce matin, elle a pleuré, mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'était pas sincère, elle ne l'a jamais été. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre nous deux, à peine de l'affection, mais rien de comparable avec cette alchimie que j'ai ressentie entre toi et moi, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que dans tes bras.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on puisse se revoir. Je comprendrais malgré tout que tu refuses. Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone en espérant que tu m'appelles. Mais si tu ne le faisais pas, je te souhaite d'être heureuse, tu le mérites vraiment.**

**Bonne chance pour ton roman.**

**Tendrement**

**Edward. **

**555 – 1901 **_(R/N : Pas la peine d'essayer les filles, c'est un faux... lol)_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je fis demi-tour et rentrai chez moi en courant. Je venais de retrouver l'inspiration ainsi que la confiance en moi, grâce à Edward et à sa lettre. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais rappeler ce gars fantastique qui avait changé ma vie en une seule nuit, et je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment bien trop pressée d'enfin finir mon roman.

The end

* * *

**A/N :**

**Alors, c'est une première pour moi, d'habitude je traduis, je n'écris pas. J'espère que ça vous aura plus malgré tout. Oh et inutile de vous rappeler que fumer est dangereux pour la santé ;) **

**A bientôt**

**Jenn**


End file.
